


Zootopia AU

by l_ermite



Category: Rune Factory 4
Genre: F/M, Or don't, i can't even count how many plot holes there are, just ignore them, one shots, plot devices and shenanigans, that's chill too, zootopia au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 03:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11050479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_ermite/pseuds/l_ermite
Summary: the title says it all. Just a series of one-shots about the Priest and the Knight in a Rune Factory Zootopia AU. They may or may not be in chronological order. Just enjoy them for what they're worth.Loosely based off the artwork of @kash-phia on tumblr.





	1. She Doesn't Know When to Quit

"People don't become knights just because they have armor and ride on a horse," the young Forte said, her face pink with excitement. "Anyone can be a true knight when they find the one thing they want to protect more than anything." She closed the book she had been reading from and looked up at her father with all the wide-eyed innocence of youth. "That means I can be a knight too, right Daddy?"

Her dad winced but tried to pass it off as a smile. His own armor glinted in the afternoon's sunlight. "Well," he glanced over to where his wife was chasing their young son. He scratched the side of his head awkwardly. "Ah..."

"Girls can't be knights!"

Forte and her father found their attention directed toward two young boys running past, splattered with mud as if they had just come from a wrestling match at the pond. 

The blue-haired boy, Dylas, folded his arms. "Girls are supposed to do girly things. Like sewing and gardening." He shook his head. "They're not supposed to be knights. They can't even fight." 

Forte's face suddenly burned red. She jumped up and raised her fists. "I'll fight you!"

"Forte." Her dad's tone was a warning. He put a gentle hand on her shoulder, standing so the boys could clearly see the sword hanging at his side, the mark of a Dragon Knight of Selphia. "Leave them be. Boys will be boys." 

After shooting the boys a glare that Forte knew too well, he ruffled her hair gently. "C'mon, miss Knight, let's go find your mother."

Forte started following her father's guiding hand, but then the indignant tears began stinging and she whirled back to face the boys. "No!" She got into Dylas's face, reveling in the look of surprise on his face. " _Anyone_ can be a true knight when they find the one thing they want to protect more than anything!" She was practically nose to nose with the young boy. "Just because you're too stupid to realize what the word 'anyone' means, don't think for one second that a girl can't kick your butt."

Dylas's face turned red and he looked away. Doug, the dwarf beside him, spoke up, shoving Forte back and causing her to lose her balance. She fell on her rump and the boy sneered at her. "You don't know when to quit, do ya? Give up, ya big baby and go play with your dolls."

The boys laughed, walking away. Forte felt the tears stinging again. She rubbed her eyes with the back of her hands. Her dad placed a hand on her head again. 

"That's enough, Forte," he said gently. "Let's go." 

Forte let herself be lead away this time. Numbly, she muttered almost to herself in a spirit of revelation, "Yeah." She inhaled deeply, looking to where her mother stood, having finally caught Kiel. "I don't know when to quit."


	2. Knight Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a montage of Knight Training

"You're dead, doll-face."

"You're dead, blondie!"

"Dead, pony-tail!"

"You're dead, lightweight."

"Dead-dead-dead."

"You're dead, princess!"


	3. First Female Dragon Knight of Norad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Forte is assigned to Selphia

"I am pleased to announce," Prince Arthur smiled at the gathered crowd outside of Selphia's palace. "That our gender-equality initiative has produced its first woman knight, Lady Forte!"

Forte adjusted the helm beneath her arm and felt a great swelling of pride as she strode forward, armor gleaming toward the stand where the Prince and his assistant stood. Cheers erupted behind her. She could make out the voices of Bado and Kiel, as well as the classmates she had bonded with along the way. 

"Lady Forte," Arthur continued, smiling benignly at her. "It is my privilege to assign you to the very heart of Norad, Selphia!" 

The cheers were a bit more subdued this time. Forte herself felt the sting of his words, but her smile was already plastered into place. Selphia was by no means the heart of Norad. It was the very city her father had been assigned to as a Knight. It was a city that needed no protection. It was the city of the Native Dragon, Ventuswill.

"Congratulations, Lady Forte!" the Prince's assistant, a young girl with wings clapped enthusiastically, jumping to give Forte a tight hug. Forte stared in some astonishment at the green-haired girl.

"Ah, thank you!" Forte smiled slightly. Her smile softened as she remembered the fond years she had spent in Selphia with her family. "This is like a dream come true."

"Well," the girl said brightly, her wings flapping with excitement."It's a big step forward for us girls! And it's--."

"Amber," Arthur snapped quietly. "The sword."

Amber jumped at the sound of his voice, delicate wings flaring out behind her. "Oh, ah! Right!" She fumbled around for the case on the table beside them. After great effort, she held the case out to Forte with a bow, unlatching the lid and allowing it to bounce open. "Your blade, Lady Forte."

The cheers that erupted anew as Forte took hold of her very own sword and held it aloft in the salute of Norad seemed to follow Forte for the next week until she finally found herself waving goodbye to Kiel and Bado as the airship carried her away to her new post in Selphia.


	4. Enter the Priest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah, these losers.

"Tell me if this sounds familiar," the man with the blue ears said, leaning too close to Forte for comfort. "Naïve little doll with a sword and big ideas decided, 'Hey, look at me! I'm gonna move to Selphia where girls can be anything they want to be and all things are equal between the sexes!' Only to find,  _whoopsie_! They aren't. And that dream of becoming a full-fledged knight? Double whoopsie, she's in Selphia. And whoopsie number three-sie, no one cares abotu her or her dreams."

He sighed dramatically, leaning back against the wall of Lin Fa's bathhouse. "And soon enough," he continued, examining his nails, "Those dreams die and our little doll sinks into an emotional and literal squalor living in a box under a bridge until finally she has no choice but to go back home with those baby-doll eyes to become a nursemaid." 

He paused long enough to look up and see that his words had the desired effect. 

Forte felt like she was a little girl staring down Dylas all over again. 

The man smirked. "That sound about right?" 

He shrugged and started walking away. Forte felt her face flush with anger. "Hey! HEY!" she jumped after him, blocking his way. " _No one_ tells me what I can or can't be!" She placed her hand on her sword, hoping to gain some confidence from its presence. "Especially not some jerk who never had the guts to try to be anything more than a half-rate translator!" 

The man's face took a dark turn, as if he were finally taking the conversation seriously. "Alright, look," he said, leaning slightly so they were eye-level. "Everyone has dreams that get crushed. Even in Selphia. Face it, Blondie," he stood, moving away from her stunned expression. "You'll never be a Knight. You're cute, though. Maybe some merchant will make you his wife."


	5. Surprise Visitors--Roommates?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Had to find a way to keep the family together, didn't I?

Forte opened the door to the home that had been assigned to her by the kingdom. She knew it well. It had been the home she and Kiel had grown up in before their parents had died. She went to what was her room. What  _had been_ her room. Without removing her armor, she collapsed on her bed with a groan. 

Her stomach growled, reminding her that she had skipped lunch. She glanced toward the kitchen, wincing at herself. She should have gone to Porco's before coming in. 

Suddenly there was a knock on her door. A flare of attentiveness born of months of training at the Knight's Academy tore through her and she jumped to her feet, bounding toward the door. 

There was a second knock before Forte could get it open. Consternation furrowed her brow. "Impatient, are we?" she muttered to herself as she finally managed to get the old latch open. 

"Surprise!" 

Forte jumped back in surprise, her hand flying autonomously to the hilt of her sword. At the door stood her younger brother and the familiar figure of Bado, their adopted... Bado.

"Gahhh!" Forte yelped. "What in the name of Norad are you doing here?!" She blew hair out of her eyes, glaring at what made up her strange family. 

Kiel bounced into the house, looking around cheerily. "This place hasn't changed at all, has it?" he asked. "It's nice! Like... coming home, y'know?" 

Forte felt the energy draining from her body. She really didn't need visitors right now. "Kiel, I appreciate--." She was interrupted by her own stomach growling angrily, an auditory reminder that she was starving. 

Forte felt her face blush as Kiel laughed. "How about some omelet rice?" he offered, moving toward the kitchen. "And then some cake for dessert? To celebrate your first day as a real knight?"

"Not much of a real knight to be had in Selphia," Bado yawned, stretching. 

Forte smacked his arm irritably. He only grunted in response. "So what are  _you_ doing here?" She asked dryly as the sounds of pots and pans clinking began to emanate from the kitchen. "Shouldn't you be tending to your schemes back home?"

Bado shrugged. "Turns out there's a blacksmithy up for sale next door. Might not be a bad hustle."

Forte's eyes widened slightly. "Bado, are you suggesting that you might start an honest business?"

The dwarf shrugged again. "I don't know about that, but I've already bought it from the landlord." He yawned widely. "Well, I'll leave you kids to it. See you tomorrow."

He left leisurely, and Forte had to shake her head at his retreating form. Despite his failings, Bado was a good man at heart. Usually. 

Once the door was closed and locked again, Forte ventured to the kitchen where the smell of omelet rice and baking chocolate made her stomach ache all over again. 

"Kiel, I appreciate what you're doing but you really didn't need to come all this way--." Forte started.

"Hmm?" Kiel glanced over his shoulder, smiling brightly as he always does. "Oh, didn't Bado tell you? We've moved to Selphia! So this is really no bother at all! I've got to eat too, you know!" 

Forte's eyes widened and she began to blink rapidly. "Y-you--  _what_?!" 

"Yup!" Kiel laughed cheerily. "We didn't want you to get bored here by yourself! So we decided to follow you!" 

He pulled two plates out of the cupboard and divided the pan of omelet rice in two. Forte pulled the forks out of the drawer where they had been for the past twenty years, rinsing them off in the sink to wash away some lingering dust. 

"Bon Appetit!" Kiel smiled, raising the plate in a cheer.

Forte smiled, her shoulders relaxing. What did it matter? She could be happy. This could work. Tomorrow would be a new day. "Bon Appetit," she repeated.


	6. It seems you are the new Knight, yes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Unfortunately, I couldn't find a way to incorporate a giant donut.

Forte walked idly around the town, wishing there was something she could do and prove to Bado, to Kiel, and to  _herself_ that she was a real Knight of Norad. 

Another woman passed her on the avenue. The woman's slight turn of her nose spoke volumes of her contempt at the thought of a woman Knight or maybe of just a Knight in Selphia. Who knew. It didn't matter. 

Forte squared her shoulders and continued on. 

She passed the airship, the very thing that had brought her to Selphia from the Knight's Academy in the Capital. 

Suddenly, a sense of danger washed over her. From years of training, Forte threw out an arm to catch the platters that had just barely slipped from a young girl's hand. With a loud  _clank-clank-clank_ , they all landed gracefully in the knight's gloved palm. 

"AH!" The other girl cried. "It seems you have saved me, yes?" 

Forte looked up at her, confused. "It seems I... what?"

The girl was only a few years younger than Forte herself, likely around eighteen or so, though her hair was silvery gray. She had some sort of a panda charm hanging from her hair and she kept flapping her arms in an excitable manner. In an odd way, she reminded Forte of Kiel. 

"You have saved my plates, yes?" The girl smiled, offering a hand to take the plates again. "It seems I almost broke them again. And these are to replace the ones I broke yesterday, yes?"

"Oh, I see," Forte returned the plates, still confused. "I am glad that I could be of service to you."

"You are the new Knight, yes? It seems I heard some travelers at the inn speak of you." She smiled brightly again. "It seems it is good to meet you."

"It seems? I-I mean, yes. It is good to meet you as well," Forte blinked. The girl's manner of speaking was bewildering. Was that something common in Selphia? Or was she from abroad?

Before Forte could ask any sort of follow up question, the girl turned and began to head back to the bathhouse from whence she came. On the first step, she stumbled and fell, breaking the plates.

With a long-suffering sigh, the girl found a broom behind a pillar and began cleaning the shattered glass. 

Forte blinked and moved on toward the east side of town. Selphia was certainly a unique place.


	7. Missing Persons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You'd be surprised at how long it took me to think of someone to cast as Emmett Otterton.

It wasn't right.

Forte stood in her own home facing Sir Henley, the Knight who oversaw the whole eastern region of Norad, including Selphia. 

"It's for the good of Norad, Lady Forte."

 _No, it's not!_ Forte wanted to scream.  _It's for your own misogynistic pride!_

"With all due respect, Sir," Forte started with more patience than she thought she was capable of, "I have only just begun my assignment here. To send me back to the academy--."

"As a trainer," Sir Henley interjected. "It is a great honor."

 _Liar_.

"As a  _babysitter_ ," Forte said, barely containing her anger. "You know as well as I that the--."

"You step out of line, My Lady." Sir Henley's dark eyes grew somber. "The new recruits need care and attention and we feel that you are in the best position to--."

Suddenly, Forte's front door flew open. "Please! Please!"

A blonde woman, Forte vaguely recognized her as the wife of the doctor of Selphia, tore into the room and grabbed Forte by the arms. "Please! My husband!" there were tears streaming down her face. "He's missing!" 

"Pull yourself together, woman!" Sir Henley barked. 

Nancy glanced at him, terror still etched in every line of her face. "Sir, my husband--."

"It's alright," Forte said soothingly. The Knight put a gentle arm on the woman's back, patting it consolingly. "It's alright. Try and tell us, if you can, how long your husband has been missing."

"Lady Forte," Sir Henley sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Why--?"

"He said he had to attend a meeting in a neighboring town," Nancy sniffed, snot dribbling slightly from her nose. "He said he'd be back late, but when I woke up this morning he s-still hadn't returned!"

"Could it be that he was detained? Perhaps he missed the airship departure?" Forte suggested. 

"He would have sent a message ahead!" Nancy wailed. "Something terrible has happened, I just know it!" 

"I really must intervene," Sir Henley said, raising his voice a degree. "This is complete nonsense. The woman is obviously hysterical, her husband likely spent the night in the neighboring town, and  _this is none of your concern, Lady Forte_. Report to the airship immediately!" 

"As you can see,  _Sir_ ," Forte said, her eyes boring into the large face of her superior. "I have just accepted a case. You must allow me to see it finished."

"That's wonderful!!" A bright voice chirped from the door. 

The Knights and the doctor's wife all turned to see the petite green-haired girl standing in the doorway with a clipboard in hand. "Prince Arthur will be thrilled to hear that Lady Forte is handling matters here in Selphia!" 

"Amber?" Forte repeated weakly. 

"Just popping in! Prince Arthur wanted an update on the gender-equality initiative," She smiled brightly. "He will be just thrilled to hear you handling this lady's case." 

With a gentle flutter of wings, Amber vanished, leaving two shocked knights in her wake. 

Slowly, Forte turned to face Sir Henley again. He pinched the bridge of his nose once more. "48 hours, Forte," he said, dropping her title. "You have 48 hours to resolve this or else I'll have your sword." He swept passed her, striding for the door.

"What? But, Sir, I--!" 

He turned, his eyes murderous. " _48 hours_."


	8. A Lead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the beginning of a beautiful relationship

Forte finally removed Nancy's arms from her own and held the woman at arm's length. "Ma'am," she said. "I need to you tell me everything that happened before your husband left."

Nancy sniffed again and rubbed her eyes with her hand. "O-okay."

-

Forte couldn't believe her luck. Of course, the airship departing for the neighboring town that Dr. Jones had been visiting wouldn't be leaving for another three hours. And  _of course_ her only other lead was the son-of-a-furry jerk she'd met the day before. 

Forte jogged to catch up with him. 

"Excuse me?" She called, trying to get him to stop. "Hello?" She finally managed to get in front of him and stop his progress down the street. 

"Ah!" The man fanned himself benignly. "It's Lady Blondie again! I'd really love to chat, but..." he stepped past her and continued toward Porco's. 

Forte followed him quickly. "My name is Forte," she said, trying to keep her tone civil. "And I have a few questions about a case that I believe you will be able to answer."

The man laughed, still walking. "Someone steal a bushel of apples from Granny Blossom again? I can assure you, it wasn't me."

Forte jumped in front of him again, her hand on her sword this time. Before she could open her mouth, the tattooed man looked at her with annoyance. "Look, miss, as much as I enjoy watching you pretend to be a knight, I have places to be."

"This is important," Forte insisted, hoping her irritated blush didn't reach her face. "A man has gone missing." Out of a pocket of her dress, Forte pulled a portrait of Dr. Jones and nearly shoved it in the man's face. "Do you know this man?"

Leon looked around the paper and raised an eyebrow at Forte. "This is Selphia. Everyone knows everyone."

Forte took the paper back and replaced it in her pocket, nodding. "Did you see him yesterday afternoon?" 

"Hmmm..." Leon pretended to think for a moment. He fanned himself idly. "You know, I think that may be none of your concern."

"Are you truly refusing to assist in the case?" Forte demanded, wanting to slap the Priest. "You care so little for a man's life?" 

"Really, it's only been a day. He's bound to turn up soon," Leon yawned. 

Whatever civility Forte had left drained from her expression. "Alright," she said, adjusting her hilt. "Then I guess we'll have to do this the hard way."

In a silver flash of steel, her sword was drawn and the former Dragon Priest found himself stuck between the outer wall of Porco's Kitchen and the sharpened edge of Forte's blade. "Leon," she announced. "You're under arrest."

"For  _what_?!" He gasped as the cold steel pressed against his neck. 

Forte smirked. "Indecent exposure. We have a dress code in Selphia. Shirts are not optional."

" _WHAT?!_ "


	9. Following through

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These nerds.

"Alright!" Leon pushed the blade away. He brushed off his vest. "Yes. I had an appointment earlier that day. I don't know where he is. He told me he was going to Sharance for a meeting about new developing medicines." 

He again produced his fan from seemingly nowhere and began to fan himself. "I did hear him say he was going to look for something for Venti-- Lady Ventuswill, I mean. A scale-rot formula, perhaps? I didn't inquire much more into it." 

"Venti? The Dragon?" Forte repeated. She glanced at the clock near the airship station. She still had two hours until she would be able to go to Sharance. 

"Alright, lead the way," Forte said, motioning toward the route that would lead them to the Palace. 

Leon's eyes widened. had Forte known Leon any better, she might have recognized the mischevious glint that entered his eye. "You mean-- You intend to visit Ventuswill?"

"I only have two days to find him," Forte said. "I need to work quickly."

Leon laughed. "Alright, but I warn you. Ventuswill is not for the faint-hearted."

-

Forte should have known better than to let Leon go first to "introduce her" to the Native Dragon. She rubbed a gloved hand across her face. She could hear rumbling laughter coming from the main chamber. 

The door to her left opened. "Oh, hello!" A man with chin-length ash-colored hair exited the room, stretching to the sky and greeted her cordially. 

Forte blinked. "Hello," she said, putting on a professional air. 

The man laughed. "No need to be so formal. I'm Lest, one of the earthmates who tend the farm here."

Forte found herself smiling at his easy nature. "A pleasure, Lest." 

Lest looked around in confusion. "I get that you're a knight," he said, turning his attention back to her. "Are you standing guard here or something?"

Forte bit back a sigh of discontent. "No, I was supposed to meet with the Lady Ventuswill about a case. Leon, the Dragon Priest, went in to announce me."

Lest's purple eyes widened, but then his expression fell into one of sympathy. "Ah," he said, smiling as he grabbed Forte's arm and led her into the Dragon's chamber. "That's Leon. Never believe a word he says. C'mon, I'm sure Venti would love to meet you." 

The chamber was bigger inside than Forte would have assumed from the building's exterior. Filling the majority of the room was the most magnificent creature Forte had ever beheld. Her turquoise scales glittered in the afternoon sun. Her fiery wings seemed to set the room ablaze. The wind seemed to be perpetually circling around the chamber and Forte's cape billowed out behind her. 

"Hi Venti!" Lest greeted the Dragon cheerily.

 _Are people here really so informal with a dragon?_ Forte couldn't help but wonder. Suddenly, Forte found herself pushed forward, right beside Leon, who stood unabashed with his fan hiding half his face. 

"Hmph," Ventuswill seemed to snort in derision at the Earthmate. "Lazing about, as usual, Lest? Do you truly let Frey do all the work?"

Lest only laughed. "I was just heading to Blossom's for some seeds when I bumped into Forte here. She said Leon was going to introduce her to you. She had some questions about a case."

Ventuswill's fiery eyes were turned back to the Priest who was pointedly facing another direction as if deep in thought. " _Leon_ _?_ " Her tone contained a warning. 

"Hmm? Oh, is something the matter?" Leon asked innocently.

" _Leon_!" Ventuswill's voice shook the room. 

Leon only laughed. "Ah, Venti, I haven't seen you this mad at me in centuries."

"I  _could_ just eat you," the Dragon suggested, large wings flapping.

"Start with from the top," Leon suggested, hiding his face with the fan again. "And you may want some ketchup." 

Ventuswill rumbled, likely a chuckle, at that. She then turned her attention to Forte. "Ah, the Lady Knight. It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Lady Forte."

Forte blinked. "Thank you," she said. "It is an honor to meet you as well, Lady Ventuswill." Forte bowed respectfully. She heard someone hide a snicker and turned to glare at Leon, who subtly pointed the blame at Lest. 

"Hmph," Ventuswill snorted again. "At least  _someone_ knows how to show some respect, unlike other certain Earthmates I could mention." The dragon shook her head and returned her attention to Forte. "Ignore them both, Forte. They're more trouble than they're worth."

"Ma'am," Forte began. "There's a missing person-- Dr. Jones, the physician here."

"Dr. Jones is missing?" Lest interrupted, sounding surprised. 

"Let her  _speak_!" Ventuswill roared. She nodded to Forte again.

Forte had to gulp before continuing. Her mouth was very dry. "Ah, yes," Forte continued. "And my information says that he might have been looking for something to help you with scale-rot. Can you confirm or dispute this?"

Venti growled. " _Leon_."

Leon laughed again. "You should see your face, Venti. You're red as a Pomme Pomme!" 

Forte deflated, looking between them. Leon had lied... again. Perhaps she should just arrest him and be done with it. 

"Forgive him," Ventuswill sighed. "I'm certain he simply meant to annoy me, not you. But no, I can't confirm that. If Jones had such intentions, I have no idea. I've mentioned to the doctor that I've been craving pancakes, but I don't think he would go to such extremes--."

"The Sharance Maze?" Lest interrupted. 

"What?" Ventuswill looked over Forte's head to address the Earthmate. "What about the Sharance Maze?" 

"You can find all kinds of rare items in the Sharance Maze," Lest shrugged. "Maybe Jones went there to find pancakes?"

"The maze?" Leon scoffed. "For pancakes? For this lizard?"

"Lest, go to Porcoline for some ketchup, would you? I'm having foxes for dinner."

- 

"Now what?" Forte said, leaving the Dragon's chamber with Lest and Leon. 

"Well, good luck you two, I've got to get to Blossom's or else Frey will murder me." Lest wiggled his fingers in farewell. 

"I, as well, have business to tend to--." Leon started to depart, but Forte swiftly grabbed hold of the tail that followed behind him. 

"No- You have yet to finish your penance. You will accompany me to Sharance."

Leon pulled his tail away. He pulled his fan out just as quickly, but Forte saw the faint blush there. She made a scarce effort to hid her amusement. 

"We need to catch the airship," she said, turning toward the east side of town. 

-

"Dr. Jones? From Selpia?" The haggard old woman shook her head. "I haven't seen him since yesterday. He came to my shop for some herbs. He said he was looking for a present. I think he might have gone up to the De Sainte Coquille mansion up the road."

- 

"Jones? No, I saw him today!" 

Forte's mouth fell open. "You have? Where?!" 

The jolly man laughed. "Everywhere! He wasn't here yesterday, though." 

Leon snorted behind his fan. 

-

Upon their return to Selphia, Forte found that night was falling. She only had one day more to find Jones. 

"Well, it truly has been an  _enchanting_ day in your company, but I believe it is time for me to take my leave," Leon said with a half-bow. He waved jauntily as he headed toward the Inn. 

Forte glared at his back. She'd never admit it out loud, but she had been grateful for his company throughout the search. 

"Forte! Forte! Oh- hey, Leon!" 

Forte turned to see Kiel running up toward her from the other side of the avenue. She smiled, but then frowned. "Kiel, what's wrong?" 

"Hmm?" Her brother returned his dark gray eyes to her. "Oh, nothing!" he grinned. "I just found this really great book and I thought that--."

"Kiel, you know it's dangerous to talk to strangers, especially circus performers such as this," Leon said suddenly, making Forte jump. 

Unbeknowst to herself, Leon had returned and now stood with an elbow resting on Forte's shoulder. She shrugged him off violently. Forte felt her eyebrow twitch. Putting a hand on the hilt of her sword, she pulled slightly. There was a  _shing_ of her sword releasing from its scabbard as her elbow used the force to thrust itself into Leon's gut.

Kiel looked at them in confusion. "You mean my sister?" he broke into a smile. "Oh! It was a joke, I get it!!"

Leon rubbed his sore stomach, wincing. "Sister?" he repeated, surprised. Then his grin broke out. And his tone spoke multiple levels of mischief. "Sister!"

"Yup!" Kiel said brightly. "Forte, you didn't tell me that you've met Leon!"

Forte's eye twitched again. "Didn't I? How odd." 

"Yeah! Well, anyway, there's this book-- but I can't read it, I wanted to see if maybe you knew anyone here who--."

Leon interrupted, holding out a hand. "May I? The writing looks familiar. I may be able to read it for you." 

"Sure! Thanks, Leon!' 

Forte's eye twitched once more and her grip tightened on her sword's hilt. 

Leon hummed periodically as he perused the book. Kiel asked questions, glancing at different illustrations and diagrams. Forte tried to ignore them, trying to think what her next move would be. 

"Well, all things considered, I think this book would be of more use to your sister than to you, Kiel," Leon said after a long moment, drawing Forte out of her reverie. 

"Huh?" Kiel asked.

Leon met Forte's eyes. Even in the dim light from the street lights, his eyes glinted with ulterior motives. "The Earthmate suggested that the Sharance Maze might be to blame? That would be your next lead, would it not?"

Forte's face burned. "O-of course!"

Leon pointed to a passage. " 'Beware the labyrinth of Sharance. It will carry thee farther hence. Keep your soul, unmaimed and whole, and never try the entrance.'," he translated. 

"Hmm. Sounds like a limmerick," Kiel said. "That's weird."

Forte hummed disapprovingly as Leon ducked his head to hide a grin. "Either way," Leon continued. "This tome  _is_ about the Sharance Maze. It describes the creatures found therein, the dangers you can face, the seals that block the entrance. You'll need someone who knows magic to go with you."

"Go with me?" Forte repeated. "What--?"

"I know some magic!" Kiel said happily, bouncing on the balls of his feet. "I can go with you, Forte! I can help!"

"A courageous offer," Leon closed the book softly. "But I believe it may be too dangerous for you, Kiel. And your sister would never be able to live with herself if she put you in danger." He grinned. "I'll go with her." 

"You'll  _what?!"_  Forte half pulled her sword free again. 

"That'd be perfect!!" Kiel jumped again. "Leon's really good at magic, Forte! He can totally help you!!"

"I'm sure you're overjoyed that I'll be helping you," Leon said, gently putting a hand over hers and returning the sword to its proper place. "Let's save that blade for the orcs, shall we?" 


End file.
